Talk:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
TGS 2009 trailer... Ok, from what I see, there is a video for the 2008 Jump Fiesta, the 2008 TGS, but there's no video for the 2009 TGS? Odd...are you sure that Square-Enix released a 2009 TGS trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep?--Pkthis 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Where is that trailer!!!!! Call in the bloodhounds, the search satelittes and a turkey sandwitch ( searching make me famished) every trailer square has had so far was in a closed theater. apparently someone couldn't smuggle in a camera this time. (and yes there was a bloody trailer there were at least two other trailer summary's on this page removed because some Jack@$$ was to lazy to search you tube or just trust the crack news team who could get to japan) timeline i've noticed all the birth by sleep articles have already been "Dated" and it all seems a little fishy to me (who says the gathering place is at the end or enchanted kingdom is first, or maybe you have to revisit a world.) :Where are the articles "dated"? I can't find that anywhere. Remember; this game has three storylines. Terra's story, Ven's story and Aqua's story. It is confirmed that all the characters begin their story in the Land of Departure, but they will apparently go their separate ways as the story goes on. Their stories will probably end in The Gathering Place. :I am pretty positive that is the currently confirmed timeline: * Land of Departure ** This is the beginning World! ** Master Eraqus is seen presenting the Master Qualification exam to Terra and Aqua. Ven is apparently not ready for it/old enough/trained enough for it. ** Terra receives advice from Master Xehanort, about controlling the darkness in his heart, rather than getting rid of it. ** Ven encounters Vanitas and he tells Ven that Terra will change in the future (fall into Darkness?). He also tell Ven to follow him, to see it for himself. ** Aqua gives her friends charms, as a promise that they'll meet again. She is also seen talking to Eraqus, saying that Terra won't fall into Darkness. ** Aqua and Eraqus are seen asking Ven to stop while looking into the air (Ven is most likely "teleporting"). From this, we can assume that Terra went away first, and Ven follows Vanitas' advice and decided to follow him. Aqua then goes away, to look for both of them. ** Anyway, the characters all leave this world at some point and go their separate ways to find Master Xehanort (and Vanitas) who have mysteriously disappeared. * Enchanted Dominion ** I am pretty sure this is Terra's first world, since this is where he meets Maleficent and she tells him of the 7 princesses of light, and it's after that that he starts searching for them. ** Someone arrives before Terra, since Aurora is asleep when he's there, but she has also been shown awake. Whether it is Ven or Aqua is unknown. ** Ven and Aqua meet in this world, but that must be a 2nd visit (maybe only for either of them), since Maleficent has already spoken to Terra before she speaks to them. ** Aqua encounters Maleficent again sometime later, without Ven, and asks her if what she said to Ven was a lie. Maleficent claims that it was the truth, and Terra now uses the darkness to gain power. Aqua is later seen battling her along with Philip. ** Ven has also been shown to meet Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Aurora's "sleeping room". * Castle of Dreams ** I'm guessing Ven comes here first and perhaps this is his first world. ** Terra and Aqua meet in this world, so we can assume that they arrive around the same time. Aqua is also seen asking Jaq if he knows Ven, which he apparently does. * Dwarf Woodlands ** Ven and Terra definitely arrive before Aqua, since Snow White hasn't eaten the poisoned apple when they're there, but she has been put in the glass coffin when Aqua first arrives. ** I guess Terra arrives before Ven, because the Dwarfs are shown talking to him about another man being there before (possibly Terra). Another hint about that is that Terra is seen talking to the Queen in her normal form, while Ven encounters her in her "old hag" form. * Deep Space ** Ven definitely arrives the last, since he asks 626 is he knows Terra and Aqua and he responds by saying they're his friends. ** Aqua is the one to beat up Gantu, so I guess she comes first, but who knows... * Neverland ** Not enough info to guess in which order they arrive, but we do know that Mickey apparently arrived before Ven, and left something there (a "star fragment"). ** Ven has only been seen encountering Tink and Peter in friendly conversation, and he also meets Hook, who is seen holding the Star fragment and Tinker Bell. ** Aqua has been shown along with Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys and she seems to be giving them help with a map (treasure hunt?). ** Terra has been shown in battle stance facing Peter at Skull Rock, but he also seems to have a friendly chat with the lost boys at the same place. Terra also encounters Hook, but they seem to be talking, rather than arguing. * Olympus Coliseum ** Only Ven has been shown in this world, and there, he encounters Master Xehanort. he seems to give Ven quite a scare, and it looks like he is about to attack him as well. ** It is unknown if the other will come to this world as well, thought I find it rather likely that there will be some kind of Games held there. * Yen Sid's Tower ** Only Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been shown to appear here, along with Master Yen Sid, who is training Mickey. ** It is unknown if the playable characters will arrive to this world. * Radiant Garden ** We only have Ven and Terra confirmed, but I am 100% sure that Aqua will show up as well, as Braig has been confirmed to meet them all at some point. ** Ven has been shown trying to access the castle, but being stopped by Dilan and Aeleus. Even is also seen talking to someone, about having a connection to that someone in the future. ** Ven and Terra have also been seen "hanging" atop the Great Maw, and talking. There, Terra thanks Ven for saving him. Terra has also been shown holding Ven while Summoning his Keyblade in the Great Maw, talking to an unknown character (most likely Master Xehanort or Vanitas, but it could also be one of the apprentices). * Destiny Islands ** Who knows when this one comes in... I'm guessing this is quite late in the game, at least in Ven and Aqua's story, since this is the place where he asks her to "erase" him (on the mainland). ** It is unknown when Terra arrives to this world, but he is seen standing on the island shore and watching the young Sora and Riku fight with their toy swords. Perhaps he chose Riku that time, and that might be what the Lingering sentiment (Terra in KHIIFM) is blabbing about. * The Gathering Place ** This world will definitely appear in the end (most likely the last world) and all the character's stories will cross here. This will be at the Keyblade War area. ** Another area of this world will appear at least twice during the story of Terra and Ven; *** Terra is seen meeting Master Xehanort there, and he seems to be telling Terra to "cross over to his origin" and that he's tired of waiting for him. It is unknown if this is in the same conversation, but Master Xehanort also talks about Vanitas' fall into darkness, and he asks Terra to "undo his mistake". it is also unknown in which of their conversation Terra says that he doesn't care about being a Master, and asks what Xehanort has done to "his firend's" Heart. This all takes place in "the gathering place", where the lingering sentiment is fought in KHIIFM. *** Ven has been shown to encounter Vanitas here, asking about the meaning of his words back in the Land of Departure. They are later seen clash there (and Ven seems surprised that Vanitas has a Keyblade!), and even alter, Ven is seen lying on the ground. Mickey then comes to his aid. This is either at the same place as Terra and Xehanort meet, or in a new area that looks similar... :I hope that helps someone... - Iceboy'' '' 19:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) FF characters that would be in BbS Has nobody brought this up? i was just sitting here in class thinking "i wonder what ff characters would go well in this game..." i was thinkin Cloud and Zack, but the timing doesnt really fit seeing that BbS is 10 years befor KH n the time befor Crisis Core to FF7 is about 5 years right? itd also be ok to include onion night or worrior of light maby? what do you guys think? Needs moar Garland Kaihedgie 20:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) High School Musical I know it's probably impossible, but I kinda have a small hope that HSM would be involved in this game. If not in this, then perhaps the next one. --Charmed-Jay 21:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Not a chance.--'NinjaSheik' 21:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, hey! That's not very nice. You don't have to be rude, even if it's the truth.--'NinjaSheik' 21:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just thinking, okay? If you don't like the idea, then you might as well throw yourself into the ocean. Charmed-Jay 06:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me, then, it's about a twenty-minute walk...—Urutapu 07:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Instead of arguing, we could try to look at this from both sides. Amongst reasons why it might not be included are: The game is probably almost finished, and trying to rush in another world could end up just as bad as trying to work sonic into the subspace emissary. As catchy and lively as all the songs are, they just don't really fit the feel or the mood of what has been seen so far of bbs. As far as reasons why it could be in there are: If they can think up a scenario for the 100 acre wood, then they could probably make one for hsm. Even just a mention of hsm would probably be enough for some outrageously obsessed people to buy the game, and that means they get more of what they want, which is money. 14:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I've got to agree with Maggosh and Urutapu here. HSM is terrible, just terrible.Glorious CHAOS! 14:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) All right, that's it! Let's drop the subject. I was just saying this to a discussion page. if nobody agrees, then it's nothing to talk. besides, my message says "i have a small hope", i'm just hoping for a silly thing, what's with all the dramatic discussion? let's just drop the subject, okay. just drop it Charmed-Jay 15:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You know I would go all for it, with KH having a High School Muscial world. I was hoping it will be in KH358/2 Days but it didn't get out. Right now I don't care about HSM anymore if its gonna be out in BBS or other seaqul I'm okay with it. But what is with you guy saying about Charrmed-Jay he just wishing about a disney world thats all. Cococrash11 Sora would be like "WTH!"-- 12:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 9 years or 10 years? Why does people kept saying Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep is 10 years before KHI its 9 years for the first game and KHII is the one that was 10 years ago. Didn't you guys remember Leon saying in KHI that his home world was devoured by the Heartless 9 years ago. It is suppose to be 1 year later after KHI and KHCOM and in KHII that is 10 years before Leon saying the year is nine and in KHII it is 10 years when he says. I know the last sentece doesn't make sense or had some bad grammer but my point is that BBS is 10 years before KHII not KHI. KHI is 9 years before. I just want to get this year thing clear out. Cococrash11 :Not necessarily. You see, it takes time for something like this to happen. And it was said that this Xehanort lost his memory when he became Ansem's apprentice. There is a chance it dates back to 10 years before KH1 began, because the Radiant Garden was first world to turn into disaster. So it could take a year for all that to happen before Leon left it. Charmed-Jay 08:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's 10 years, Sora is 4 and Riku is 5, when they are 14 and 15 in the first game. I can assume you can do math to figure out how we got there...-- 13:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It is 10 years in KHII and KHI is 9 years. Sora is 14 years old in KHI and 9 years ago in KHBBS and Sora is at KHII is 15 years old it is 10 years when he was 5 you guys do the math. Cococrash11 :Nine years prior to the events of KHI, Hollow Bastion was taken over by "Ansem" and Leon and the others had to go to Traverse Town. THAT was 9 years prior to KHI! Now, if we say that BBS begins 10 years prior to KHI, then it makes sense! The timeline of BBS could be during weeks or even months! When Xehanort was found by Ansem, it seems that the three Keyblade heroes from BBS were nowhere to be found, and that might mean that one of them is indeed the Xehanort we've all come to know and lov— hate :P Xehanort must have been Ansem's apprentice for quite some time before he and the other 5 took over Radiant Garden and banished Ansem to the realm of Nothingness. THAT happens 9 years prior to KHI! Then "Ansem" and the other six eventually gave in to the Darkness and became nobodies, but Xehanort's Heartless remained in Human form and continued their business. This makes sence, ya? - Iceboy'' '' 09:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles It shall be interesting as to how this is explained in BbS as the previous games said that travel was impossible until the DtD was opened. Hopefully we see some insight into that explanation soon. Automated transfer of Problem Report #25988 The following message was left by Dullfangs via on 2009-10-18 03:41:09 UTC grammatical error in the World section: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to it's unknown past as well as it's supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." should read: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to its unknown past as well as its supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." Theme song Don't they always use Hikari for the TV spots? Even the ones for KH2 and Days? HarpieSiren 23:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NEW TRAILER 8D!! Zack Fair could be in this game. Look at 0:07 of the latest commercial. (He's talking to Hercules) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Damn, you're late. He's been confirmed two weeks ago Kaihedgie 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dude. I've been out of touch. Was only looking at FFXIII. Also, I've been cleaning up the DMC wiki. Apologies, I just found out yesterday :P --''Silver Mage'' Awakening in BBS At the beginning of the commerical, that was Awakening. I don't know if anyone else noticed, or if it has already been noted on the Awakening page, but it was there.-- 23:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Non Existent Voices I think somebody went crazy with the voice actors section.--Masgrande 20:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC)